Hell Fire City
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: A horrible past filled with murder and deceit, a new city corrupted to it's core and a sexy gang leader? Can Kagome survive in Inuyasha's town?
1. Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 1: Beautiful Nightmare It was a stormy night, black rain clouds marched somberly over head. A lovely raven haired, green eyed, and scarlet lipped young

girl of 18 sat crying in a lone cemetery, she sat beside a tomb that read, "Inutashio Takahashi, beloved Father and friend." She didn't know who Inutashio was,

but she spoke to the grave as if they'd been old friends. Her voice is shaky, but clearly beautiful, light and airy like silver bells. Her face is covered with blackened

tears from her make up as she tells her story to the dead man.

"I never meant to kill him," were the words she first spoke to the grave, "I didn't mean to kill Hojo, Inutashio, I only meant to scare him so he'd leave me

alone and let me leave. God, what have I done?" She let her head fall into her hands, "Dear God what have I done?" She stifled a sob her tears leaking between

her fingers.

"You only did what you felt you had to, you didn't mean to hurt the man." A voice called out softly, comfortingly, for a moment the girl believed the dead man

had spoken from beyond the grave but as she looked up she saw a tall Silhouette a broad shouldered man with long hair that fell below his butt. She could discern

no distinguishable characteristics at first.

"Who- who are you?" She asked in a small timid voice, she'd been through so much that night she could not muster the strength to grab the gun in her

back pocket.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, I am the leader of the Silver Dragons, and you are speaking to my father's grave." He stepped closer and the girl noticed

that Inuyasha held a bouquet of white lilies, his hair was silver as starlight, he had adorable dog ears, and his eyes were gold. He was wearing a black band tee

shirt and the girl could see part of a tattoo on his left upper arm, a silver dragon, he had black jeans and on his leg was a holster for his gun. He set the lilies down

in front of Inutashio's grave, and lit some of the candles that previously been there, then turning to the girl he smiled softly.

"And what is your name?" His smile was comforting and genuine.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She was hesitant still unsure as to what was going on, Inuyasha sat cross legged before her, still a head taller, and smirked.

"Tell me Kagome why are you crying in a cemetery all alone? Shouldn't you be home?" Inuyasha brushed away some of her tears and smiled kindly. He held

her cheek in his hand, it felt warm against her cold face.

Kagome shook her head slowly, "I have no where to go." She said softly. She looked up at him with sad eyes and wished he'd leave her alone, it was painful

enough to be going through this, she didn't need a stranger's pity. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her up with him,

"You'll stay at my place then." He smirked triumphantly.

"Wh-what? No I couldn't I don't want to impose, I'll be fine please let go," Kagome spoke quickly trying to pull herself free, she didn't want his pity help, she

didn't need it, she was independent she didn't need anybody. _"Yes you do."_ A soft voice spoke inside of her.

"Now now, no arguing, you need a place to stay and I've made up my mind woman." Inuyasha started walking dragging her along and Kagome had to rush to

keep up or else risk falling on her face. She argued with him the whole way to his black mercedes that she was fine. He opened the door swept her feet out from

under her sitting her on the seat before promptly closing the door and locking it. She tried begging and pleading with him as they drove to the north end of the

city which was nicknamed 'Hell Fire City' for it's gang violence. The car pulled to a stop in front of a large three story house with several similar black mercedes sat

in the driveway, all of them had bullet proof glass and extra modifications that made them perfect for the gang. Inuyasha got out of the car and opened her door.

He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her to the door.

"Now that's enough of that Kagome you're staying and that's final." He pulled out his keys to open the door.

"Look I don't need your pity just let go please." She begged him, but to no avail.

"We're going to have to search you for wires now so stay still." Was the only reply she got. She sighed and conceded, she needed a bed and once morning

came she could leave. She had a duffle bag full of money and could find a cheap apartment to rent while she got a job.

A girl with long chestnut brown hair and chocolate eyes smiled at her, "I'm sorry but we just have to make sure. Please spread your arms and legs." Kagome

complied and the woman did the search as quickly as she could while still being effective to ensure Kagome was not a snitch. "Alright all done, I know that was

embarrassing but it's for our safety." She held her hand out to Jade, "My name is Sango Taijiya, and you are?" Sango smiled kindly, waiting for Kagome's response.

"Kagome Higurashi." She punctuated her sentence with a stifled yawn, it was almost 1 am. Sango held her hand and started to pull her toward the stairs,

"Boss, I'm going to take her up to the spare room next to mine." Inuyasha waved his consent as he was surrounded by men in black and red all sporting the

same tattoo. Kagome followed Sango into a black room with red accents, her favorite colors. The room was almost twice the size her room had been in her

apartment, and almost triple the room in her parent's home. The bed was enormous, her days in military school had been spent on a cot and this bed looked like

something out of a movie. Her eyes widened at all the luxuries this one room held, Sango spoke up breaking Kagome out of her reverie.

"I know it's small but it's the biggest one we had empty, I'm sorry." Kagome whipped around with her mouth wide open.

"This is SMALL?" She was shocked, her father had forcefully instilled a life of discipline and sacrifice upon their family despite the fact that he made a cushy

salary of a half a million. Jade had never been in a house bigger than two stories, and she'd thought that home was for extremely rich people, to be in this palace

the Silver Dragons called home boggled the mind. Sango chuckled softly,

"Sorry I forget some people aren't used to this life, anyway I'll leave you to yourself I'm sure you'd like to get unpacked, feel free to take a shower or a bath if

you want." She turned and left the room shutting the door behind her. Kagome slipped off her back pack carefully setting it down next to her duffle bag at the foot

of the bed. She walked around the room looking at the various paintings and pictures, she walked onto the balcony admiring the skyline, and sat on the bed that

felt softer than clouds. She stood after a few minutes and pulled open the large oak door, inside was a bathroom almost half the size of the room, the bathtub

could hold three people easily, the tile was a mosaic depicting a rose garden, and the mirror covered the entire top half of the back wall. Kagome ran the water into

the bath tub filling it with warm water and undressed carefully wincing at her bruises left by Hojo and frowning at the blood that covered her hands. She sank

down into the water scrubbing it all off and forgetting her past for a while.


	2. Becoming A Dragon

Chapter 2: Becoming a Dragon Kagome woke up that morning confused, she was in a beautiful room and the softest of beds. 'I must be dreaming' She thought to

herself, but deep down she knew even her imagination could never put her into such a sweet place. She sat up and last night's events came rushing back, the

cemetery, Inuyasha, Sango, all of it and she realized she needed to get some clothes on and get out of there fast, before Inuyasha decided she would stay another

night. She remembered that her room was directly beside Sango's and decided she would leave 3 one hundred dollar bills and a note explaining she was grateful

but had to leave under her door. She pulled on a red tank top and a black hoodie on along with a black pair of jeans and her favorite combat boots. She scribbled

the note quickly and folded them money therein. She moved quickly trying not to make a sound grabbing her back pack and duffle bag. Kagome opened the door

to the room silently and walked out into the hall, she slipped the note and tender under the door and straightened her conscience cleared of that. She leaned over

the black iron wrought banister to double check no one was there yet and tip toed down the stairs, for all their weight her combat boots were as silent as snow

fall. Kagome looked down the hall on the left of the spiral staircase and down the hall on the right. She'd forgotten the kitchen behind her and rushed across the

foyer and reached the doorknob when a voice made her pull up short.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The voice was close, not two yards away it was pleasant sounding but had a furious undercurrent and barely

concealed rage. Inuyasha had been in the kitchen and spotted her trying to leave.

"I'm very grateful for everything Inuyasha but really I cannot impose any longer." Kagome spoke softly and she slowly turned to face him, surely he simply

thought she had intended to leave without thanking them and that was what had angered him. However, as she turned and met his eyes Kagome saw a fire

within them of a red hot fury boiling beneath the calm surface, his Gold eyes seemed like twin flames burning a fear into her that made her heart skip a beat with

terror. He was silent as death.

"Inuyasha I- I really have to go." She pleaded softly and turned to open the door but her heart quailed when his footsteps thundered and he reached around

her to shut the door, his fury rolling off him. She shuddered softly but turned to face him with determination.

"I-Inuyasha open the damn door." Her voice shook softly but she tried to make it confident, she knew the fury of abusive boyfriends but this wasn't like that,

this was the fury of a man who was told his wife was dying and was powerless to stop it, a fury she'd only seen once when her mother was gravely ill and would

most likely perish. Her father had been furious toward the doctors but loving to his wife and his love and the medicine healed her and saved her. She didn't

understand what had caused this but she felt paralyzed, no longer with fear but something else. Anxiety? Anticipation? Anticipation for what? Nothing, she was

being a fool she told herself. She was leaving and that was that. She spoke again with more force

"I said open the damn door!" Inuyasha's eyes hardened in what seemed determination.

"No."

That one word dripped with authority and command and Kagome could see how Inuyasha had come to be the boss of this gang. Out of the corner of her eye

she saw Sango walking down the stairs, holding the note and money in her hand.

"Boss, she left cash and... oh Kagome you're still here, awesome!" Sango smiled widely and skipped down the stairs. Inuyasha moved back and let Sango hug

Kagome. "Guess what! We've decided that you should become part of the gang, Kagome you should be one of us! If you want that is." Kagome stood shocked and

thought 'No no no no no way I can't do this. No way I don't want to!" A small voice chimed in _"Yes you can and will, you want to." _She heard herself say "Me?

Really? I- I'd love to." She didn't know what possessed her except perhaps maybe she truly did want to stay. She decided she would at least give this a chance

"But I would like a while to decide if I like this life or not and if I don't I'll be allowed to leave without threats upon my life." she quickly added. Inuyasha

nodded and walked away.

Sango smiled and said "We can give you two months but no more than that," She hugged Kagome and held her hand out a shake to close the deal. Kagome

grabbed Sango's hand and shook it, with a large smile.

"I can deal with that." She and Sango chuckled softly and walked back up the stairs where Inuyasha had gone, they left her stuff in her room including the

three hundred she'd slipped under Sango's door, despite Kagome's protests and saying she didn't want it.

Sango just smiled and said "You're one of us now, no charge." and laughed heartily. Sango led Kagome into a room where many people were sitting at a large

conference table. Inuyasha motioned to the two chairs on either side of him Sango took the left leaving Kagome at his right.

"First thing's first this is Kagome she's new and I propose she take over the coffee shop my father used to run. It'll be a good test of loyalty and it'll keep the

business under our control." Inuyasha said firmly and everyone agreed that it would make a fine test. Kagome had been taught that gangs were disorganized and

stupid and often made blunders that made them easy to catch, but this, this was genius, using a legitimate business as a cover for their gang's money and power.

The military equivalent to a hospital as a cover for the armed forces in a foreign land. Also she could repay the dead man who had listen to her story by caring for

his shop.

"Kagome what do you think? Can you handle being in charge of the shop?" Inuyaha inclined his head in her direction smiling. She nodded her consent shy

about speaking in front of the others but thought that would seem weak and said yes aloud in a firm voice. Inuyasha nodded and continued with gang business,

other shops in the area they owned, profits, losses, expenses, products, it all sounded so legitimate you would scarcely believe this was a gang, they seemed like a

company. With the business of legitimate stores done with Inuyasha made a motion with his hand and all the shades were drawn, and the door was shut. The

men loosened their ties and removed their jackets, the women undid their hair and pulled off the conservative jewelry which was promptly replaced with edgier

more rebellious pieces. Inuyasha himself stood and pulled off the suit jacket and shirt leaving only his black wife beater and chiseled chest. He leaned down bracing

his hands on the table and looked at everyone at the table, his eyes lingered on Kagome a moment longer than anyone else.

"Let's get down to the nitty gritty, the wolves have been encroaching on our territory, hassling citizens on our turf. They have been tagging on some of our

businesses and stealing from us in our less guarded stores, panucci's pizza place got held up a week ago and Shippou got his ass handed to him by a couple of dirty

wolves. The arachnids have been swiping merchandise from the docks, now we need to put them all back in their place with minimal fatalities and as little fuss as

possible. We need strategy." Inuyasha drew yellow dots where the wolves had struck and green ones where the arachnids were causing trouble. "We have a

limited supply of weapons in our armory because the arachnids swiped a whole shipment. We need a plan that will let us get in and get out as quick as possible

while causing the greatest amount of damage." He concluded. Kagome studied the map, all her training in military school coming back to her. She pointed to the

docs on the detailed map and tapped that spot.

"There's a big empty warehouse here it's tall enough to use guns without being heard, far enough to not be spotted, and still close enough to take accurate

shots. We can position about 5 men here and have each fire a succession of three shots at three targets and duck back down and they wont be spotted. We'll

place a single person on the second level where he'll have a clear vantage point of the docks and he can relay information back to headquarters." She marked a

red 'X' on the warehouse. She sat back watching the faces of those around her. Inuyasha was impressed with her, she had a solid strategy that didn't require the

entire gang be put into danger. He nodded and the others agreed as well. The plan would be put into motion with their best marksmen working the mission.

Afterward the meeting turned mostly to the gang's territories and money. Kagome stretched and walked into her room, she let the door swing closed behind her

but stopped when the tell tale _'click' _was replaced by silence. She turned and saw Inuyasha holding the door open watching her strangely. He shut the door firmly

and walked closer to her. She turned fully to face him and she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Kagome where did you learn strategy?" He said abruptly he seemed to stare into her soul trying to find out who she was. She felt her knees weakening from

the intensity of his stare little flags went up that screamed danger and others went up higher crying out for him to hold her and never let go.

"My father was a- a general in the army and he taught me strategy and sent me to military school as a young girl." Her voice shook softly but she steadfastly

refuse to collapse on the bed as she wished. He walked slowly over to her a dangerous glint in his eyes, Kagome backed up her cheeks blushing brightly with a soft

'thump' she felt the back of her legs hit her bed.

"Inu- Inuyasha what..." He pressed his finger to her lips and used his other hand to push her softly down on to the bed. Inuyasha leaned down and smirked,

her crawled on to the bed and bit her neck roughly and growled.

"INUYASHA GET OUT HERE QUICK!" Sango called from behind the door, Inuyasha snarled angrily and captured Kagome's lips in a fierce kiss before finally

standing and walking to the door. He looked back at her for a moment and left to deal with the problem. Kagome felt her heart racing and sighed shakily, she

closed her eyes and smiled softly.


	3. Holy Pervert

Chapter 3. Kagome walked slowly down the stairs wondering what the commotion had been about. She leaned over the banister and saw Inuyasha talking to a

black haired man with a short rat's tail, three rings in his right ear, anda strange glove with prayer beads on his left hand. He stood close to Sango and Kagome

watched as he suddenly groped Sango, and a loud SMACK resounded in the hall. A red throbbing handprint marked the man's cheek. Inuyasha looked up and

beckoned her down to them, she pointed to herself confused and he smirked before nodding. She walked down the remaining part of the stairs and the group of

three came to meet her at the base of the stairs. Inuyasha wrapped his arm possessively around Kagome's waist and smiled broadly to the man with the rat's tail.

"Miroku, this is Kagome she's new to our little family, and I'm only going to say this once so listen up you damn pervert, before you get any ideas." He held

Miroku by the collar of his purple dress shirt and shook him lightly "Hands off you got it? You don't touch her you lecherous monk, because I swear if you lay a

finger on her Miroku Houshi I will rip off your cock and slit your throat." He let go of Miroku and smiled evilly, patting the man roughly on the back. The monk

shrank away from him nervously.

"Hehe It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome, as Inuyasha has said I am Miroku Houshi, I'm Inuyasha's second in command." He bowed formally and

Inuyasha seemed to glare at the man before pulling Kagome closer to him with a slight growl that made kagome's heart start pounding.

"I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you." She said softly before Sango pulled her away from Inuyasha and started dragging her up the stairs. Inuyasha waved as

they walked away and Miroku yelled out proclamations of his undying love for Sango.

"What was that all about Sango?" Kagome asked as they raced up the stairs.

"Inuyasha wanted you to meet Miroku, you see for all his play Miroku is a pretty decent guy he'd protect you with his life for being a Silver Dragon and will

treat you like family once he gets to know you. Anyway now that you've met him I was thinking we should discuss one on one what's going to go on here you

know? Like the rules sort of. For example never leave the mansion without some form of protection, it doesn't matter what as long as it can defend you and also

what parts of town are our territory what stores we can't go into, stuff like that." She talked as they reached the landing and walked into her room. Sango's room

was fairly large a little bigger than Kagome's but it was the same red and black decoration with some pink and purple mixed in. She sat onto the bed and Kagome

sat beside her. Sango pulled out of the nightstand next to the bed four guns, five knives, and some bombs that smelled like rotten eggs.

"Stink bombs made for demons with sensitive noses, good for our human members when they're alone. Also I know you're human so you didn't realize this

but Miroku and I are half dog demons just like Inuyasha, our fathers were three of the original big four dog demon generals of the feudal wars. Miroku and I

however wear these bracelets," She pulled off a wooden bracelet with several seals inscribed into it. "Whenever we have deals with humans who are prejudiced.

Inuyasha has one too but he rarely wears it. Now I want to know and be honest is there anything about you thats... extra ordinary?" She finished carefully

waiting for Kagome to freak out. Kagome was mildly surprised that she hadn't sensed their demonic auras and still couldn't sense Sango's until she'd taken her

bracelet off.

"I'm a uhm.. well I come from a long line of priestesses, I was trained with a bow and arrow every summer when I went to my grandfather's shrine.

I became a full fledged priestess not too long ago before I..." Kagome paused not ready to share her crime of murder "Before I came here." She finished rather

anti climactically.

"That's pretty cool, that should really help with our demon enemies." She smiled and started thinking about battle plans involving Kagome before shaking her

head. "Anyway about the store and rules well first things first the store is a really profitable coffee shop." Sango went on to explain Kagome's duties as the shop

owner and rules that were more common sense to survive than actual restrictions.


	4. Our Nightly Escapades

_Kagome sank down onto her bed softly before glancing over at the digital clock on her bedside. It read '12:55' nearly 1 am. She sighed her talk with _

_Sango had worn her out and she was completely exhausted, she hadn't realized all of the danger she had gotten herself into upon agreeing to be a _

_Silver Dragon. Tomorrow was Sunday and she started work at the coffee shop on monday. She wondered idly what it would be like to own a coffee shop _

_and then come home to a gang. Sango had promised to do some training with her tomorrow afternoon when she got backfrom her patrol. She hadn't seen_

_ Inuyasha since she'd met Miroku and foolishly enough, she missed him. She missed his presence his smile everything. She shook her head and thought to_

_ herself "You're a fool Kagome. You know love isn't real and even if it were no one could ever love you." She decided her feelings were just a product of her _

_gratitude and stubbornly shut her eyes to try and sleep. She laid there for five more minutes before she heard the door open and close quietly, she opened her _

_eyes and saw Inuyasha smirking at her. She sat up confused, her black tank top had ridden up and exposed her midriff, the boy shorts she wore seemed too small_

_ suddenly as Inuyasha stared at her a hungry look in his eyes. _

_ "Inu-" He raised his hand to stop her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down to the bed. _

_ "Shhh, just stay quiet." He said in a velvety sexy voice he crawled on top of her and Kagome's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to say something but _

_Inuyasha captured her lips in a passionate kiss and Kagome couldn't help falling into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he let _

_out an animalistic growl. He held her close, one armaround her waist, the other securely holding her head to his. She felt no need to break the kiss and lost _

_herself in passion, she let her fingers wander across his chest beneath his shirt, she allowedher legs to wrap themselves around his waist. He broke the kiss to let_

_ her breathe as she drew in a jagged breath. He smirked, his right fang glinting in the light before biting her neck gasped softly as his fangs scrapped against her _

_skin and whimpered, he responded with a low arousing growl. He let his frustration from being stopped earlier drive him to possessively exploreher body kissing _

_her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, going lower and lower with each fiery kiss, his tongue playing with her navel when his cell rang out, annoyingly loud. He _

_growled harshly his irritation clear as he sat up but kept his hand firmly on her left breast. "What the hell do you want and make it quick." He answered, clearly _

_ticked off. He didn't bother with the whole, 'hello-how-are-you', he rubbed his thumb across the spot her nipple would be as he spoke and the arousal induced fog_

_ from Kagome's mind lifted and she scowled. He flipped the phone closed when the person had finished speaking and bent down to bite her neck again the same _

_way he had last time they were interrupted when she pushed him, he was stronger than her but curiosity made him stop and look at her with an arched eyebrow._

_ "Get the hell off of me! How dare you accost me like that!" She ground out angrily. He rolled his eyes, pushed away her hand, and bit her neck roughly _

_before standing up. "There's been trouble at the docks, I'll be back later." Was the only thing he said dismissing her angry attitude, despite her facade Kagome felt _

_saddened by his departure but furiously told herself she was happy. She turned her head away and crossed her arms as he left. When the door clicked closed she _

_laid down and her mind replayed the incident but she angrily made herself stop. She sighed as she realized she hadn't wanted to stop and she very much loved _

_Inuyasha's dominant, possessive, and protective attitude, no matter how hard she tried to lie to herself. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked aloud, she knew _

_she could have locked the door to prevent Inuyasha coming back into her room but, she secretly hoped he would. She closed her eyes and sank back into sleep._

_Sorry short I know, Next one will be longer and told from Inu's POV_


	5. Interrogations

_Inuyasha cursed mentally as he was, once again, interrupted from taking what was his. His demon roared in outrage for him to go back and take their mate, to _

_make her his and his alone. The Inu-Hanyou kicked the carpet angrily before walking down the stairs. The call he'd received had been from Sesshomaru, his older _

_brother and third in command, he may have been older but he wanted honor and power and being the leader of the gang hadn't fit into his plan, he wanted to be _

_a legit business man but he hadn't wanted to disappoint their father. Sesshomaru wouldhave been a good leader but, Inuyasha was a better one and from the _

_start Inuyasha had been dubbed the next in line as leader and Sesshomaru had been thrilled. He wasn't a very active part of the gang illegal activity wise but, he _

_was a big part of the business side. Sesshomaru had been over seeing some transactions at the docks which looked legit enough on paper, he called Inuyasha _

_when they were jumped by some wolves hanging around the docks, they dispatched them easily enough Sesshomaru was fairly strong almost as strong as _

_Inuyasha, but they had caught one and Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha would want to interrogate the cock sucker. Inuyasha mused about how his strength _

_surpassed most demon's even his brother's and father's all because of some mythfrom 535 years ago. The Shikon No Tama, the sacred jewel. According to legend _

_Inuyasha was the reincarnation of a demon who had fallen in love with a human priestess and swore to protect demon became the most powerful demon ever _

_and his priestess became immortal after they were mated, a demon hunter killed his mate and thus him as well when he left to fight in the war. Inuyasha shook_

_ his head, this was no time for fairy tales, his strength came from his hard work not because he was the reincarnation of some dead demon. He pulled the car up _

_to the docks and saw Sesshomaru slap the little weevil, and look over at Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru and walked over to where he and some _

_men were standing clustered around the small saw the guy was a wolf demon, probably a member of the leader's pack, he reeked of human that screamed out _

_how despite his human comrades he had no qualms eating one. It made Inuyasha sick. _

_ "What's your name douche." Inuyasha growled out as he approached the __group, Sesshomaru motioned for the others to back up to give Inuyasha room. _

_The man sniffled and tears leaked down his cheeks. Inuyasha was unmoved he __growled angrily and said_

_ "I asked you a fucking question now answer it!" The man flinched and backed up against the wall. Inuyasha just stared at him harshly._

_ "Gin- Ginta." He stammered out. His obvious fear made Inuyasha's nose crinkle in disgust. Inuyasha saw the prominent bruises left by Sesshomaru and _

_his men __he looked over to Sesshomaru and gestured to the docks._

_ "What's going on with our shipment?" He asked in a quiet voice as he regarded the several bodies and __scattered boxes._

_ "We were jumped by a small group of about 10 Inuyasha, we handled them easily enough though and our shipment is still here, a bit bumped _

_around but otherwise fine, this one we caught hiding under the crates and proceeded to ..." Sesshomaru paused and smirked "Persuade him to talk." He finished _

_code for beat the shit out of until he squealed. Inuyasha nodded dismissively before turning back to their captive, the sniveling wretch was hardly worth leaving _

_Kagome like that, he hadn't meant to go so far but his demon had wanted her with a violent passion ever since he caught her scent at the cemetery. His demon _

_had wanted to grab her, run home, and take her as his that very instant he struggled to control his inner demon and felt he would explode if he didn't take her _

_soon, but no he couldn't not after what Kikyo had done to him, Kikyo. This was the first time he'd thought of her since that day. Kagome seemed about the same_

_ age Kikyo was now. She'd onlybeen 17 when she left a year ago, it was odd how Kagome looked so damn much like Kikyo almost like a dopple-ganger. They were _

_the same age and everything. He shook his head this was no timehe'd deal with his musings later but knew he could not possibly allow Kagome to hurt him like_

_Kikyo had. _

_ "How did you know to come here today?" Inuyasha barked out as the baka wolf, Ginta, cringed. _

_ "Lord Koga said to be here we didn't know why he just __told us to come here and wait for any rival gangs. He clearly stated he would not be questioned for _

_his reasons and that if anyone dared to do so they would be __promptly beheaded, oh please spare me I know nothing more that's all I know really if I knew _

_anything else I would gladly tell you I have no more information __please please spare me I have a family! A beautiful wife and two lovely children two rambunctious _

_playful little pups both boys they are so small yet old enough to __know what my not coming home would mean please be merciful! If you leave me be I swear I _

_shall leave the city with my family I will go straight I'll never deal in __illegitimate business again I swe-"_

_ "ENOUGH!" Inuyasha roared cutting him off with a sharp slap with the back of his hand. _

_ "Stop rambling like a fool and get out __of my sight but be warned if you don't keep your word I will kill you, slowly, painfully, and long before I grant you the _

_sweet gift you will be begging for death." His __eyes glinted dangerously at the sorry excuse for a man that had pulled him away from his mate. He stopped his train _

_of thought immediately, Kagome was not his __mate, she would never be no one would ever be his mate never. He got back into his car stiffly and started the _

_engine he heard the passenger door open and __close. He nodded to his brother indicating his acknowledgement of Sesshomaru's presence. Sesshomaru watched _

_his brother move jerkily and angrily._

_ "It isn't just the lack of information that has you upset brother, and from your scent I assume it has to do with that woman you have brought to the house." _

_He stated as the car moved through the city. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow he hadn't seen his little brother so worked up since that night almost a year ago. _

_ "It's that damn wench! She just just ugh! She looks so much like Kikyo and now my demon has gone and fucking claimed her! What the hell? No way _

_in hell am I claiming her!" He shook his head angrily in frustration, he needed this Sesshomaru was always the level headed one. _

_ "I didn't realize she was so objectionable to you, and here I'd been under the impression she was attractive" Sesshomaru taunted sarcastically. _

_ "That's not what I meant and you damn well know it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother's unguarded taunting, it felt good to be around Sesshomaru _

_when he was like this, just like when they were kids. _

_ "Inuyasha, you know it's impossible to ignore your true mate, but I understand your dilemma you just need to let things play out, let time decide if she is _

_worthy of your affections. If she is not she is not a worthy mate for you, but I doubt your demon would pick an unworthy mate." Sesshomaru stated calmly, ever _

_the clear thinker. _

_ "I guess, but I don't know." Inuyasha said he truly didn't after Kikyo could he really let Kagome be close to him? More importantly would she even want _

_that? He simply couldn't believe she would._


	6. Girl Talks and Angry Boys

Kagome woke up that morning early and went to wake Sango at 6:00 am. She begged Sango to leave quickly before Inuyasha could wake up promising to explain

why later, Sango hesitantly agreed and they left for the nearest McDonalds for breakfast. They quickly gathered their breakfast feast of fatty burgers and salty fries

before finding a secluded table to talk at. Kagome munched softly on her burger as Sango stared at her.

"Start talking Kagome, why the sudden urge to avoid Inuyasha?" Sango piped up just as Kagome raised a french fry to her mouth, she sighed and set it

down.

"That- that damn jerk! The bastard just up and waltzed into my room and starts mauling me and pawing at my body! As if I were some.. some.. .. some slut!

Ugh! Can you believe him? What the hell gives him the damn bloody right to come into my room like that! Then he gets a call, bites my neck, and leaves

promising to be back as if I wanted that! And it wasn't the first time either! The time you called for him to come out and get Miroku that bastard had been there

and was kissing me as if I was easy! That damn jerk how dare he! How fucking dare he!" She ranted angrily, her high morals fueling her rage, she hypocritically

left out the fact that she had kissed Inuyasha back and was even enjoying their nightly escapades, and left out the fact that his dominant attitude set her lions

ablaze. She focused on her indignation and held it, it was safe.

"Really now? Of course you told him to stop right?" Said Sango arching her eyebrow trying to get Kagome to admit she'd enjoyed it. Sango had heard Kagome

moaning softly that night and knew she wasn't screaming at Inuyasha then.

"Of course I did!" Kagome huffed and lied the redness in her cheeks masked by her anger. She ignored the look Sango gave her and said "I'm going to give

him a piece of my damn mind when we get back! But first lets get some ice cream and go to the park hm? I don't want to deal with dog boy just yet." She

rambled trying to steer the subject away from her obvious lie. Sango rolled her eyes but agreed and the two girls set off to the nearby ice cream shop and then

the park. Inuyasha woke up that morning pissed, confused, and down right murderous as the iciest water in existence splashed on his face and sadly his little

captain downstairs. He yipped like a wounded puppy and tried to get up but the sheet tangled itself around his ankle and dragged him down. He kicked the sheets

and grabbed the laughing bastards leg bringing him down.

"DAMNIT MIROKU WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha roared in his friend's face.

"Oh ahahahaha you should have haha seen your hahahahaha face hahaha oh boy that was hahaha hilarious! Oh god Inuyasha that was too good." Miroku

wiped away a fake tear, a big goofy grin on his face. Inuyasha just glared at him unamused. Miroku backed up figuring he had better start explaining or risk a

beating. "Well you see I came to wake you up because well the girls are you see umm, they are gone having a girls day out I-I guess and I thought maybe we

could do a guys d-day or something." Miroku gulped at the irritation on Inuyasha's face and chuckled getting up quickly and walking to the other side of the room.

"They're gone?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, he'd heard movement early in the morning but had ignored it as some of the members going on patrol before

drifting back into his light sleep. That was odd but he supposed the girls probably went shopping or something.

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed softly from her seat on the swing and sniffed lightly. Sango looked over and Kagome smiled "Someone must be gossiping about

me." She smiled

"Oh, haha, Hey Kagome not to be rude or anything but I was wondering about your life before coming here, you don't have to tell me I was just curious.

"It's ok I'll tell you," Kagome waved her hand lightly. "Well where to start? Ok so how about my family? Lets see there was my father General Higurashi, my

mother Kimiko, my twin sister Kikyo, and my little brother Souta. We weren't exactly..close.. as a family, my brother Souta and I were the black sheep. Kikyo was

daddy's little girl and mommy's little princess. She was lady like and beautiful, I played in the mud and got my dresses ruin so of course she was given anything

she wanted and I was drilled and taught strategy. Kikyo was forgiven everything and the smallest mistake from me had my father screaming bloody murder,

Souta displeased my father even more because he wasn't good at military stuff the way I was, he was better at science and math not combat and strategy,

though it involved science and math it just did not interest Souta. My mother had no patience for us and when I was 13 I was one of the best strategist my father

had seen and he shipped me off to military school and I never spoke to them again. That's my childhood in a nutshell." Kagome smiled, she hadn't seen the stare

Sango had given her which Sango thanked the Kami's for. She couldn't believe it! Kagome this nice, sweet, caring girl was Kikyo the Ice Queen Bitch's twin sister?

How was that possible, sure they looked alike, ok ok they looked almost exactly alike except for the hairstyle, piercing, and the warmth in kagome's eyes but this

was just too freaky.

"Sango? Sango did you hear me?" Kagome had asked Sango about her childhood but had gotten no reply and started to get worried.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Kagome I just blanked out hey lets go home I need to talk to Inuyasha about something ok?" Sango wasn't sure if she should but she felt

she needed to tell Inuyasha about Kikyo and Kagome being twins.

"I'm going to hang out a bit for a while ok?" Kagome wasn't ready to face Inuyasha just yet. She saw the hesitation on Sango's face "Please?" She quickly

added.

"Fine but be home before dark," Sango sighed she turned to leave but turned back and handed Kagome a gun "Take that just in case." She shook her head

at her friends decision. Kagome nodded and hugged Sango goodbye. Kagome sat on the bench for a few minutes while the families played with their little ones.

She noticed that they started leaving and sat on an abandoned swing, the park was devoid of life and made her shiver with loneliness. She sighed softly and

swung a little her feet not quite touching the floor.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here all by her lonesome?" A deep voice broke through her reverie scaring her slightly and making her jump.

"Wh- who are you?" Kagome reached for her gun hesitating, was he a civilian or an enemy?

"My name's Kouga gorgeous." He picked up her hand and kissed it with a wink. She shifted uncomfortably but felt bad rejecting his advances, 'Why Should I? I

can date him if I want.' She thought _'But you want Inuyasha'_ The little voice said but she stubbornly pushed it down.

"It's nice to meet you Kouga." She said politely still uncomfortable under his leering gaze. They talked for several minutes learning how they had a lot in

common when it came to their pasts, Kagome suffered through the un-welcomed advances politely which only encouraged them more. Finally after the twentieth

attempt to kiss her Kouga received a text and stood smiling apologetically.

"I'm afraid it's farewell for now, but I'll be back and from this day forward, you are my woman!" He called out behind him as he ran out of the park.

"WH-WHAT!" But it was too late he'd taken off and was too far away. Kagome shook her head and started the trek to the mansion.

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE!" Growled the extremely pissed Inu-Hanyou at his demon slayer friend. He dug his claws into the wood of his desk and his demon

cried bloody murder for anyone who looked at kagome, his demon urged him to run after his mate and find her.

"Look she wanted to be alone I'm sorry, I gave her a gun but she's not a child!" Sango spat out angrily, how dare Inuyasha try to control Kagome.

"WE HAPPEN TO NOW THAT BOTH KOUGA AND NARAKU ARE HERE RIGHT NOW WITH THEIR GANGS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH THEM IN A FEW

MINUTES SHE COULD BE IN DANGER ANY OTHER DAY BUT TODAY, WHY TODAY!" He screamed out his eyes flashing red and jagged purple marks appeared and

disappeared. Sango's eyes widened and she gasped, she hadn't known he friend would be in trouble.

"Oh god what have I do-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, and forgot to tell him about Kikyo and Kagome were twins as Inuyasha jumped out the

window tearing through the city to find his mate. He made his way to the park and stood at the entrance glaring at the mangy wolf talking to HIS MATE. He

growled and watched as Kagome walked towards him but never looking up from the floor and so she didn't realize he was there. Kagome bumped into a large,

warm, hard surface and she stumbled.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't see you th-" She looked up and saw Inuyasha and tried to back up at his angry expression.

"Why the FUCKING HELL were you talking to that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha ground out almost twitching with the desire to murder that bastard.

Kagome got extremely angry "Who the hell are you to say who I can and can not talk or even ask why I was talking to them! If I want to talk to someone I

goddamn will!" She huffed and tried to walk around him but he grasped her small wrist and pulled her too him in a way that made her shiver in pleasure despite

her anger.

"You stay the fuck away from that bastard don't speak to him or even look at him." He spat out his demon outraged at his bitch's defiance.

"No! I can do whatever I want!" She screamed.

"NO you can't you do what I say bitch!" He roared out his eyes bleeding red.

"I'm not a bitch you bastard! Just fuck off I can talk to who ever I want!" She was tempted to knee him in the balls.

"Shut up already and let's go back to the house, you're not allowed to go out by yourself anymore!" He snapped at her, who was she to deny him?

"God what's wrong with you! You're not my mom!" She raged

"I'm glad I'm not I'd hate having a brat like you around!" He let his temper slip even though he knew that was uncalled for.

"Leave me the hell alone you jerk!" She glared at him evilly.

"No! You can't take care of yourself obviously!" He spat out.

"I can do whatever I want!" She yelled.

"No you can't!" He roared.

"Screw you!" She screamed and pushed Inuyasha, he was stronger but his anger made him let go as she ran toward the nearby gym. Inuyasha narrowed his

eyes and started walking toward the mansion. He would work all his frustrations out on the dummies in his dojo before he meeting otherwise he might kill the flea

bitten wolf.

Kagome beat on the punching bag in front of her, she kneed, kicked, punched, and practiced martial arts on the poor sand bag in front of her.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga and cut down the multiple rows of dummies, he hacked away with his claws and his sword destroying dummy after countless

dummies.

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it So stay away from me,

the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

Kagome bobbed her head to the rhythm of the song on the radio. Letting her rage fuel her movements.

Inuyasha's attacks synced with the song on his Ipod "Monster" by Skillet, making it seem a choreographed

it's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

Kagome stopped and listened to the words it sounded so much like her black outs when she lost her temper. Maybe she was a little hard on Inuyasha, she

shook her head no he was way out of line Kouga had been nothing but a gentleman.

Inuyasha knew he should have reasoned with Kagome but he was just so angry she'd been in danger! He'd smelled it on Kouga, if he hadn't shown up kouga

would have violated her but it didn't matter now, Kagome would never believe him.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Kagome leaned against the wall of the gym, she couldn't believe it but she actually felt guilty for screaming at Inuyasha, to be honest if she had let herself she

probably would have jumped Inuyasha's bones, she loved dominant, jealous, possessive, and protective men, it was something she'd always wanted but could

never have.

Inuyasha pictured Kouga's arrogant face as he smashed his fist through the dummy. He leaned back and started to pace. He should have been more

calm but how could he? He couldn't believe his demon had picked such a defiant mate, his demon and he loved submissive women. He sighed and shook his head.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

She couldn't believe it, she actually felt something akin to love for Inuyasha, her Kagome, the girl who swore love was a fairytale.

Inuyasha shook his head, he still hadn't decided anything, after this he probably would not take her as his mate, how could he? She refused to listen to him

even for her own good! He didn't mind a little fire now and then but she was just childish!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

Kagome meditated on her new emotional revelation she weighed the possible outcomes of her actions.

Inuyasha chewed his lip could he forgive her?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Kagome decided she would not forgive him despite her feelings, not yet anyway.

Inuyasha decided he could not forgive this woman yet, not until she realized she was wrong.

"I won't be the first to apologize that's for sure!" Both youths cried in indignation.


	7. Meetings with Morons and story time

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon in front of him from behind his dark sun glasses as the mangy, flea bitten wolf was escorted into his home. He forced a smile

that looked more like a snarl and shook hand with Kouga struggling to keep himself from crushing his hand. Before hand Inuyasha had erected a barrier to ensure

Kouga wouldn't be able to pick up the scent of any of his gang members there fore hiding Kagome without making it obvious.

"Kouga." He clipped, he had to stay calm, for his pack.

"Hello mutt, long time no see." Kouga was arrogant in the worst way, the way that was backed up by brute force, henchmen, and guns. Inuyasha watched

Kouga and his goons strut into his house, including that good for nothing, lying weevil Ginta. He greeted Naraku neutrally, the guy made his skin crawl. His

entourage included his cousins Kagura and Kanna, a wind demon with a fan to control the dead and a mirror demon who could steal people's soul. He sighed and

went inside, up to the conference room, this gang existed only to protect the people in it's territory from people like Naraku and Kouga. Sometimes Inuyasha

wished he could leave and become a legitimate business man like Sesshomaru and then just let those two kill each other but, then he thought of all the people

under his gang's protection and couldn't bring himself to do it. He stopped for a moment and prayed that Kagome would stay away long enough for the conference

to be over and Naraku and Kouga would have left. He prayed he would be able to send her away so that she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire. He walked into

the room with a set jaw and stiffened shoulders.

Kagome walked through the street, she was starting to get hungry and figures it would be best to head over home but she wavered, she didn't want to see

Inuyasha, she didn't want to go back yet, but she'd promised Sango. With a heavy sigh she turned and started the trek home.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples these idiots were bickering like an old married couple. If Kouga wanted more land so did Naraku, if Naraku wanted more weapons

so did Kouga. These meetings annoyed Inuyasha to no end they met out of necessity to ensure the police would never be able to catch them, it was the one time

a month these three college aged men weren't trying to violently murder one another though it sure seemed like it. Kouga grew dangerously silent and sniffed the

air lightly, his eyebrows furrowed and he sniffed again.

'DAMNIT' Kagome had come home, the barrier eliminated her scent automatically but it had wafted up to the room for a moment, long enough for it to register

to both Inuyasha and Kouga's sense of smell.

"What's the matter wolf? Smell a deer?" Inuyasha jeered haughtily in an attempt to distract Kouga from realizing Kagome was here.

"Shut up." Kouga growled, trying to place the sweet scent of rain, vanilla, and cherry blossoms.

"Maybe he finally smelled how dirty he really is." Naraku joined in oblivious to what was happening.

"Fuck you both." Kouga spat out grumbling as he gave up. Inuyasha mentally sighed and thanked kami, Kagome may have had bad timing but at least Kouga

didn't know she was here yet. He prayed it would stay that way.

Kagome noticed how silent it was inside the mansion, how eerily quiet and strange it felt that no one was speaking. She made her way over to a smallish fox

demon with ruddy orange and jade green eyes, he had a flair and style that reminded Kagome of the models on tv, Shippou was his name.

"Hey, what's with everyone?" She asked quietly.

"Don't you know? Today is the monthly meeting between us and the arachnids and wolves. Their leaders Naraku and Kouga are here." Kagome barely

contained a small gasp, not Kouga from the park, it couldn't be. "They became the leaders of their gangs gruesomely, Kouga has no female members because

everyone knows Kouga will pick any girl and rape her, even if she would normally be willing, he gets a sick kick out of it, well anyway their previous leader was a

woman, Ayame, who's grandfather founded the gang, he raped her several times over and murdered her. Naraku killed his adopted brother Onigumo, slaughtered

and raped his two nieces. He put a bullet through his sister in law's head all to become leader. In fact Inuyasha," A burly man tapped his shoulder and asked him

to sign something, Kagome felt sick, Inuyasha wouldn't do such a thing would he? "Anyway, Inuyasha was the only one out of those three who legitimately came

into power according to his father's will after he retired, he lived in Corsica with his wife in a sunny town house villa until they were murdered. Poor Inuyasha he

was devastated and swore revenge. After the funeral everyone met together and 17 year old Inuyasha became leader in a private ceremony where he had to

battle the council members and beat them, which of course he did easily" Shippou finished his long sighed in relief, thank kami Inuyasha wasn't like the other

two. "Well I have to go doll face, that cute guard Haku is doing laps in the pool and he is fi-ine" He winked and sashayed away. Kagome waved and looked up the

stairs debating whether to go up there, surely this Naraku and Kouga weren't so bad, besides she was curious if this Kouga was the Kouga she'd met, she shook

her head it couldn't be if it had been Inuyasha would have said something... wait... he did, didn't he? Crap. Kagome arrogantly shook her head no there was no

way.

Yes Shippou is gay in my story in honor of my buddy Alex.


	8. All Apologies

Kagome humphed there was no way she would face Inuyasha now, she'd go up to her room and ignore him and that would be that she decided. There was no

way this gang leader was the Kouga she met anyway so why bother? It would just be a waste of her time and force her to talk to Inuyasha when she really

didn't want to. She marched up the stairs and swept past the conference door pausing to listen when she heard arguing. Was that? Was that Kouga? No it

couldn't be. It had to be a different Kouga, she slammed the door closed when she finally reached her room and noticed something on her bed. She flicked on

the light and gasped softly, a large stuffed white plush dog sat on her bed with a dozen roses set at it's feet. She walked slowly over to the bed and picked up the

card beneath the roses.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper babe, you didn't know Kouga was a douchebag, love Inuyasha." She raised a skeptical eyebrow and tossed the card upon the

bed. Secretly she thought it was sweet of him, but to save face snorted and said "Oh yeah right, Kouga is obviously a gentleman and Inuyasha is just petty

and temperamental." She sat on the bed ignoring the gifts but eventually, she smiled softly and picked up the sweet smelling roses, she patted the dog softly

and chuckled. She stood grabbing an empty vase on her nightstand, she sauntered over to the bathroom filling it with cool water and snipping off the ends of

the roses, arranging them nicely.

Inuyasha could be very sweet when he wanted to be. Inuyasha slammed his forehead against the desk at the incessant bickering of the two before him.

He scowled but suddenly smiled as he thought of the gift he left on Kagome's bed. He sighed and looked up at Naraku and Kouga, watching them intently as if

observing them alone would present him the key to shutting them up. Maybe he could find an off button somewhere on them? He pulled his hair back into a

loose ponytail with a few silken tresses framing his masculine face in a devil may care way.

"OK ENOUGH! Here's the deal before us you both want more land and more weapons but honestly if you don't shut up and one of you attacks I'm going

to take your lands from you by force and give them to the other. So we leave the lands as they are for now. At this point we need to focus on Detective Akitoki

Hojo. Ever since the bastard's brother was killed he's been hell bent on taking his frustrations on us." He thought back to the night he met Kagome, hadn't she

mentioned accidently killing a man named Hojo? Well that wasn't important at the moment.

"I say we hold a 'corporate' charity night where all of our business fronts legitimately donate a large sum of money to some cause, the media sees all the good

we're doing, our taxes look clean, and Akitoki can't touch us while there's so many things playing in our favor. People will start to question his judgement if he

has nothing on us. " Kouga said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha nodded slowly and Naraku took out his tablet checking his schedule no doubt.

"I'm thinking sometime in the next three or four weeks, something that looks relatable to us as people. We need some kind of cause that we would have in

common, and can commit large amount of time to without actually committing time to it. Look the three of us have lost people in our lives, we all claimed that

my father died of cancer, Naraku you said the same of your brother, Kouga you said that about your mother so we could make a charity to cancer we'll go to

public places to make it look as if we are working for this when in reality we'll just stir up so much media he won't be able to touch us. However, that means we

need to lay low. If we have any fighting none of us can show up personally and no one we're going to be seen with on a regular basis." Inuyasha said firmly,

taking charge like the born Alpha he was.

"We can announce it tomorrow, maybe invite some real businesses, that can also help out with making us untouchable if we make powerful allies." Chimed

in Naraku.

"So it's agreed, for the time being we'll lay low and when this is over, we can all murder each other." Inuyasha said and then added "Now get the hell out of

my fucking house." He growled anxious to be rid of them.

Kagome petted the stuffed dog deep in thought, she sighed and closed her eyes when she felt a hand over her mouth. Her eyes flew open in shock when a

smiling Inuyasha came into view. She glared at him and licked his hand trying to make him let go.

"Hey Kags," He grinned wickedly and let go of her.

"You scared me half to death!" She playfully punched him in the arm smiling when he pretended to be hurt. He slung an arm around her shoulders and

smiled sheepishly.

"Am I forgiven for not explaining the truth to you calmly?" He knew he'd gone back on his promise but his demon demanded his mate.

"You're forgiven for accusing Kouga of being something he wasn't and for trying to control me." Kagome said.

"I did not accuse Kouga of being something he isn't he IS an ass! He'd sooner ra-"

"SHUT UP LIAR!" Kagome cut him off just as he was about to tell her Kouga's reputation.

"Kagome, he's a ra-" He tried again.

"GET OUT STOP THIS STUPID CHILDISHNESS AND WHEN YOU'RE READY TO APOLOGIZE AND TELL THE TRUTH YOU'LL BE FORGIVEN NOW GET OUT!" She

screamed. He stood up coldly, furiously. He debated warning her but figured there was no point. If she was raped it would be her fault, but still, his demon would

never allow it. He'd just have to have extra security put around her. He walked out and slammed the door angrily.

"Inuyasha,what's wrong?" Sango said walking out of her room, purse in hand.

"Kagome, met Kouga and when I saw them together I kind of lost my temper, I apologized with a plush dog and roses and I tried to tell her calmly the truth

about Kouga and she yelled at me and called me a liar and childish. God she won't even listen to me when I try to help her!" He growled and punched the wall.

"Inuyasha, I- I'm sorry, I could try talking to her if you want." She offered, Kagome was a friend but Inuyasha was like a brother to her, she knew he would

never fly off the handle for no reason. Sure he was rough around the edges but he meant well.

"You can try but just promise me you'll take care of her, I'd rather have her think I'm a liar than have her learn the truth the hard way." His demon growled

at the thought of Kouga hurting his woman. 'He must not touch her!' It hissed angrily. 'Shut up, and why the hell did you pick someone like her? I thought you

would want someone submissive.' He grouched. 'Shut up.' it said. Sango nodded and looked at Kagome's door thoughtfully

"Maybe we'll let her cool off a little first."

Inuyasha agreed with a small "Keh" and walked down the stairs. "Call a gang meeting we have important business to discuss." he said off handedly.

"Inuyasha! I almost forgot there's something I have to tell you but later ok?" She said as she remembered the whole twin thing between Kikyo and Kagome,

Inuyasha waved goodbye and walked away.

Kagome paced and threw her pillow at the wall 'I can't believe him! He keeps insisting Kouga's a horrible person when he obviously isn't!' She thought

indignantly. 'He kept saying 'ra' what could he mean by that?' She wondered softly. 'Maybe he was trying to warn you about something you moron.' spoke the

voice in her head. 'Who the hell are you anyway?' She asked annoyed. 'I'm the real you, the you could be if you let yourself be free, the you that loves dominant

protective guys like Inuyasha and is actually nice. Unlike you, you're nice with an undertone of suspicion and you push away anyone who gets too close. If you

were actually kind you'd at least hear Inuyasha out and not just automatically assume he's wrong, man I hate being in your head why can't you just let yourself

be happy? I swear you're a huge bitch.' The voice raved. 'Shut up.' Kagome flopped on the bed knowing the voice was right but furiously ignored it.

Inu

Inu

Yes the voice is just a way for me to express my opinions.


	9. Charity and Truth

Inuyasha stood in front of his gang, well mostly everyone in his gang, he noticed Kagome was still missing. He held his hand up to hush the chatter of the crowd

and adjusted his tie as his gang quieted.

"As you all know," He started in his sexy baritone voice, "Detective Akitoki Hojo has been on our case relentlessly ever since the crooked bastard's brother died.

We all know he's a corrupted cop who was a former Thunder Brothers Gang member, and we all know he's trying to become top shit of either our gang, the

wolves, or the arachnids. Now I know we all hate those bastards for all the evil shit they've done to others and it's our duty to protect these people but we can

still be accused of crimes if Akitoki choses to accuse us. I've met with Naraku and Kouga and we've decided to hold a 'business' charity for cancer, so we'll have

to lay low for a while in fact we might have to spend several evenings with them, if you fight them never say your name, or anyone else's name for that matter,

and never ever refer to our businesses. All this media attention should get him off our backs long enough to find some other way to deal with him." Inuyasha

concluded strongly. His people stood and cheered for the simple brilliance of their leader's plan. Miroku punched Inuyasha lightly in the arm and the two life long

friends smiled at one another. Sango rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her two oldest friends.

"I swear you guys turned seventeen and never grew up." She said, an inside joke about when they stopped aging, and though they were 19, they all looked

around 21.

"Hell Yeah Baby!" They intoned in unison a well practiced joke among the three childhood friends.

Kagome had snuck out of her room to see what the huge meeting was and smiled at the three friends below her, it reminded her of what she'd never been able

to have. She saw Inuyasha suddenly look up at her and felt her breath leave her body as though she'd been punched in the stomach when he stared at her with

cold, betrayed eyes. Sango and Miroku looked up curiously but quickly looked away and pulled Inuyasha toward the door.

"Let's go celebrate Yasha." She heard Miroku call to Inuyasha as they walked out of the door. She sank to the floor shaking slightly, what was this feeling in the

pit of her stomach? It hurt and her stomach felt twisted horribly. 'It's called guilt genius.' her annoyed 'inner self' chimed in. 'Why the hell should I be guilty?'

She demanded. 'Because you wronged Inuyasha, you betrayed him and you know it, now stop fooling yourself and go apologize and hear him out!' her inner self

cried out in frustration. 'Shut up.' she sighed. It was getting harder and harder to resist her inner self. She knew she hated herself like this but she wasn't sure if

she could let her true self out. She shook her head stubbornly no she couldn't she had to be tough to survive, not even Inuyasha could change that.

"I'll go back to the park, maybe I can see Koga, that'll teach Inuyasha." She said to herself as she stood and raced down the stairs and out the door.

Inuyasha sighed staring at his cup of coffee rather than drinking it. His friends had dragged him to the 'Shi no tenshi Cafe.' The Angel of Death Cafe. A place they

had gone to everyday after class when they were in high school or whenever they were upset. It was famous for their Angel food cake and Devil food cake, it

was their comfort food when they would complain about teachers or their peers or anything else. He picked at the devil's food cake in front of him not touching

it.

"Inuyasha just try it, it's superb." Begged Miroku for the hundredth time. He sighed as the waitress, Rin, walked up to them.

"Hey brother, what's wrong Yasha?" Rin asked, her husband's younger brother.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said laying his forehead on her slightly swollen belly, "Besides, my little nephew is the most important thing in the world right

now. You should really get some rest." He already loved the unborn child and was slightly over reacting over everything. He knew he'd end up spoiling the child.

"Yasha calm down I'm only 2 months and 3 weeks along." She said giggling. She tweaked his ears softly, a right solely reserved for friends and family. Inuyasha

raised his head and smiled at her pulling out a chair for her. "Yasha I'm working!" She protested.

"Sesshomaru owns the place sister dearest." He countered happily, his mood lightening up slightly.

Kagome sat upon the same swings, she knew it was childish to go out of her way to attempt and defy Inuyasha for no real reason but she honestly couldn't care

less at the moment.

"Hello again gorgeous." Kouga popped up behind her scaring her slightly.

"Oh! Hello Kouga, what a surprise." She said as her heart calmed a little. Kouga sat beside her and she watched as he looked around.

"So what are you doing back here?" He asked as he scanned the area not very interested in her response but, of course Kagome was oblivious to this.

"Just enjoying the day." She lied swinging slightly.

"Cool." Kouga answered absently smirking when he realized there was no one around.

"So tell me Kouga what brings you he-" She cut off mid sentence when she felt his hand on her thigh, little bells started going off in her head but she ignored

them, it was just fear of Inuyasha's words. "Wha- what brings you he-here." She said stammering as he rubbed her thigh.

"Shut up whore." He spat out cruelly.

"Wha-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP." He slapped her across the face as he towered over her. She held her stinging cheek with tears in her eyes.

"Kouga what are you do-" He backhanded her and ripped her shirt open.

"You know what, keep screaming, I love beating the shit out of you." He smiled evilly as he harshly grabbed her breast. Her eyes widened as it clicked in her

head, what Shippou had said and what Inuyasha had tried to warn her about 'he's a rapist.' dear god what had she done. She pushed his hands away angrily.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed to him covering herself. He glared at her angrily and punched her in the face her left eye stinging. She screamed and felt a

huge surge of demonic aura as she tried to put up a barrier around herself from her place on the ground beside the swing.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU SO MUCH YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE I GIVE YOU THAT GIFT!" Inuyasha roared punching Kouga in

the stomach sending him flying into the trees. His eyes were blood red and his cheeks sported jagged marks of his demon. "I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR

BODY, MAKE YOU SUFFER, I'LL SHOVE ONE INCH LONG BAMBOO SPLINTERS UNDER YOUR NAILS, I'LL CUT YOUR MANGY HAIR AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR

THROAT, I'LL SPEAR YOU THROUGH THE ASS WITH A BROOM, I'LL MAKE YOU DROWN AND BRING YOU BACK JUST AS YOU'RE ON THE EDGE OF DEATH AND

THEN I'LL CUT YOUR INTESTINES OPEN AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM, I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS SO YOU CAN WATCH ME KICK IT

AND I'LL BLOODY MURDER YOU!" He raged as Sango and Miroku tried to hold him back.

He shoved them away and ran after Kouga, pulling him up by the hair and slamming his face into the ground several times.

"YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF DIRT COCKSUCKER? CUZ YOU'LL BE TAKING A LONG DIRT NAP WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" He smiled in an almost evil glee.

He sank his claws into Kouga's stomach just enough to make him bleed but not enough for it to be fatal. "You rapist bitch I'm going to make sure you regret

ever touching my girl." He snickered as he twisted his claws.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out from where she laid upon the ground. Her body wouldn't let anyone near her and her inner self called out to Inuyasha. She

faintly heard the word 'mate' in her head. Her body shook as her powers slipped out of her control, they coursed wildly out her grasp surrounding her body, she

heard Sango gasp as her powers nearly purified her when she got too close. She would slip into unconsciousness soon if she didn't get her powers under control

again. "INUYASHA!" She felt tears pouring down her face.

'Mate' He thought as he heard his mate call out to him. "You're life is spared, for now, be thankful you worm." He growled angrily standing he whipped around

when Kagome called out a second tome and rushed to her side. He felt the miko powers of his mate but tore through them, they did not purify him, they

surrounded him in a warmth that was entirely Kagome's. He grabbed her shoulder and held her too him.

"Inuya- asha. It h-hurts." She whispered weakly. Her powers were consuming her draining her energy, it painfully shocked the areas that Kouga had touched her, Inuyasha leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Mate. Stop this." He commanded as his yokai forced her miko to submit and return to her body. Her energy pulsed as it receded into her again, she smiled up at

him weakly, her eyes flashing with specks of gold that quickly disappeared. She slipped into unconsciousness just as her miko finally returned to her body, a small

smile adorning her face. Inuyasha picked up his mate, his eyes returning to their golden color.

"Sango, Miroku, I want the bastard dead." He said calm as death.

"Inuyasha, we can't we'd start an all out war. We should at least wait until Kagome wakes up to decide anything." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha "Don't you

dare endanger us all for revenge." He growled but nodded, he owed allegiance to his pack. Now all he could do was protect Kagome, if she was his mate at the

time of Kouga's attack demon law stated he could kill Kouga and take over his pack, but she wasn't and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He hated it, he

hated it so much. He breathed deeply to calm himself. Kouga would pay, one way or another.


	10. 2 nights of love

Kagome felt a warm weight across her midriff as she roused herself from sleep, her head was throbbing and she could only open her right eye, her left one was

swollen shut from Kouga's attack. Her throat felt dry and her body ached, she winced when she felt the bruises on her face. She looked down at the arm on her

waist and followed it to meet the golden eyes of her saviour.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead softly, his eyes pained and his arms tightly around her, as if to keep her by his side forever. He had watched her sleep all night not

once shutting his own eyes except to blink. Kagome turned around and whimpered when she jostled her bruised side but turned to face him.

"Don't move around so much you'll hurt yourself." He said gently, adjusting her pillow to ensure her comfort. Kagome smiled, he wanted to protect her and

make her comfortable. She sighed and leaned her head against his warm chest.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry I didn't listen. God I'm an idiot." She whispered on the very verge of tears. He held her tighter and made a deep, comforting

rumbling in his chest to soothe her, he nuzzled her neck in a loving way.

"No don't be sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper, I shouldn't have assumed you'd listen to me just because I told you too." He blamed himself

fully for this. If he'd only been gentler maybe she would have never gone back there, or if he'd put more security around her sooner he could have prevented

this, his already sad eyes sank deeper into depression as he held his mate in his arms.

"No, Inuyasha, don't you dare blame yourself for my stupidity. It was all my fault you were completely right and I should have listened." She said fearing he

would hate himself for her mistakes.

"I couldn't protect you." He murmured to himself more than to Kagome.

"You saved me!" She cried out.

"He shouldn't have lain a finger on you." He said sinking into his self loathing.

A resounding 'SLAP' rang out as Kagome's tears spilled over and Inuyasha held his lightly stinging cheek.

"I deserved that." He sighed

"YES YOU DID BECAUSE YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME!" She exclaimed, "You didn't do anything, get it? I did this to myself not you, if anything it's Kouga who's to

blame here!" She tried.

His eyes lightened and hardened at the mongrel's name and he realized he'd be a sorry protector if he couldn't pull himself together. She was right it was Kouga's

fault not his and there was no way he could blame Kagome for this.

"Kagome, it was Kouga's fault you're right." He finally conceded and pulled her to him again smiling when she relaxed into him and laid her head in the crook of

his neck. He reached out and handed her a glass of cool water.

"Sango said you might need this." He said quietly. Kagome smiled up at him and drank the liquid gratefully, sinking back into sleep when she had finished.

"Sleep Koi, rest yourself." He made a comforting rumbling sound as she drifted off.

Kagome was woken from her deep sleep by a sudden yell downstairs. She could make out words like 'Pervert.' and 'Asshole' but not much else. She glanced up

when Inuyasha chuckled staring at him with a curious expression. He smiled at her as his adorable ears twitched hearing the discussion below.

"Miroku grabbed Sango's rump again and she slapped him. Now she's giving him an earful about respecting women and stuff, he doesn't listen of course and

really she loves when he grabs her ass, it's just that she refuses to admit that in public." He wore and amused smile and gently brushed Kagome's hair out of

her face placing an ice pack on her eye. She winced at the sudden cold on her tender flesh.

"Sorry but it'll help the swelling." He said.

"I don't mind, thank you Inuyasha." She brushed her hand against his cheek softly, lovingly. He grabbed her small hand in his large one, nuzzling it. He kissed

her palm and the her wrist. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and finally her lips. A soft brushing of lips for only a moment that scorched a fiery brand upon her

flesh, leaving her warm all over from the inside out. She yawned softly and dozed off with her head on his chest, his arms around her.

Dawn broke finally on the second day since the attack when Kagome's eye fluttered open. Her left eye was not as swollen as it was before and her face didn't

hurt anymore, she looked up and met the golden eyes of her mate. His eyes were bloodshot and she realized, he had not slept at all in the two days she'd been

recovering. She placed her hands on either side of his face in concern, noticing the untouched food and the thinness of his face.

"You need to sleep Inuyasha and eat this isn't healthy." She pleaded, but he just shrugged.

"How's your eye?" Was her sole response. "It's fine you need to sleep." She tried again, he only shook his head no.

"I'll sleep when you're better." He persisted.

"I am!" She tried to argue but his raised eyebrow showed what a difference of opinion they had. "Inuyasha, how are you going to protect me if you're starved

and sleep depraved?" She tried a different approach and got more success when Inuyasha frowned in consideration. "I need to shower anyway why don't we

have breakfast and then while I'm bathing you take a nap?" She said imploringly.

"Fine, you win, this time." He sighed shaking his head, he suddenly smirked and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close, "But first." He trailed of and

planted a kiss upon her lips, a passionate kiss where he completely dominated. They broke apart and Kagome drew in a jagged breath, Inuyasha's glinting fang

visible from his proud smirk as the two stood and made their way to the kitchen.

Fluffy! Also, I'd really appreciate it if I got some more reviews, thank you!


	11. Evil Plots and texting

CHARACTER AGES:

Kagome:18

Inuyasha:19

Miroku:19

Sango:19

Sesshomaru:22

Rin:18

Kouga: 21

Ginta and Hakkaku: 20

Kikyou: 18

Naraku: 25

Shippou: 17

Kohaku: 18

Ryuk: 16

I realized I hadn't done this earlier any whooooo on with the story!

Inu

Inu

Inu

Kouga growled holding an ice pack to his throbbing head. Damn that Inuyasha, damn him to hell.

"Master Kouga?" His 2nd in command Hakkaku bowed low before him. Ginta was beside him and bowed as well.

"What is it." He glared at the two cowering demons waiting.

"N-naraku is here along with K-Kikyou." They backed away frightened.

"SEND HIM IN THEN YOU MORONS!" He was surrounded by Idiots. He'd heard that this woman, Kikyou, was a fairly powerful priestess and an ex-lover of Inuyasha's, she could help him get his revenge and rape that girl Kagome.

"Kouga what brought this sudden need for a visit on?" Chuckled Naraku high as hades snorting his cocaine like it was oxygen. Kikyou tripped along beside him high as well a darkness covering her that made even Kouga shiver. She was strong and evil, perfect.

"I need Kikyou's help as well as yours Naraku." Kouga smirked Naraku was a pawn he didn't need him but Kikyou would want him around, he looked her square in the eye "help me get revenge on Inuyasha." At the mention of his name and revenge Kikyou's eyes lit up in an evil mirth.

"Revenge on that half breed? I think we can work out an agreement." She laughed a dead empty laugh, Kouga knew her reputation she'd been the purest priestess in the world until the first time she got fucked, after that her mind revolved around sex and soon after, drugs. She'd been with Inuyasha because she expected he would give her both but when she realized his goody two shoes operation methods she dumped him and tried to kill him. She ran to Naraku for the drugs and sex.

"He has a new whore and I'm dying to get a piece of her ass, but Inuyasha had to step in at just the wrong moment and ambush me. I almost had her." He looked at Kikyou and realized something interesting, if it weren't for the ugly make up, slutty clothes, hair style, dead eyes, and the toll drugs had begun to take on her body Kikyou would look like a carbon copy of Kagome, he stored that tidbit for later.

"I see, and what did you have in mind?" She smirked evilly.

**WITH THE INU GANG**

Kagome stepped out of the shower dressed in a loose fitting shirt and sweats drying her long hair out. She smiled softly watching Inuyasha sleep peacefully, his ears twitching at every sound, his silver hair shining in the sun. She laid down next to him and snuggled into him when she felt his arm wrap around her. He was awake but closed his eyes again to sleep more, and Kagome slept too.

Sango sat in front of Inuyasha's door with Miroku asleep at her side. They were taking shifts as added security so Inuyasha and Kagome could sleep safely, at first they were too energetic to sleep so they played cards but soon Miroku, who had been working late in the night and therefore slept only an hour the night before, got tired and slept leaving Sango to take first watch until he woke up. She was still wondering when to break the news to Inuyasha about Kikyou and Kagome being twins. It seemed silly to barge in there now as they slept so she kept it tucked away, she'd tell Miroku when he woke up because this was just killing her! She ruffled the sleeping monks hair, he just looked too peaceful. She held up the ring on her hand, she still couldn't believe he'd proposed to her.

Shippou watched Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and Ryuk, a neko demon, spar in hand to hand combat and fanned himself with his hand, those two were just too hot for their own good. Kohaku was off limits for another year, and Ryuk was a year younger than him, which he very much disliked, and he knew he would have to wait another year to try and woo Sango's brother. He hoped he'd actually be able to woo him but he wasn't sure. He'd never seen anyone with Kohaku man or woman.

Sesshomaru held his tiny mate in his arms sitting her upon his lap as they watched Underworld, they'd agreed to have a movie marathon tonight with all of the underworld movies, Anne Rice movies, and the original oldies Nosferatu and Dracula, yeah, Rin was a vampire freak yet she hated twilight, Sesshomaru thanked Kami for that.

She gasped softly and held her abdomen in pain.

"What's wrong." It seemed like a statement in his tone rather than a question.

"Ooh nothing just some braxton hics contractions I'm sure. I'm not due for a week or so." She said softly. She gasped and hyperventilated as the contractions got closer and closer together,

"Braxton hics contractions my perfect ass, we're going to a doctor right now!" He called, he wasn't kidding he truly thought his ass was perfect and Rin sometimes caught him feeling himself up.

Sesshomaru called the car around and then the Hospital so they would have a room ready, the name Takahashi had a way of opening doors. He bundled up his mate and wife and drove like the devil was on his heels to the hospital, he would call Inuyasha as soon as he got there, if he didn't Inuyasha would bitch about it for the rest of their immortal lives. That gave him a start, he had mated a human and because of mating she too would live forever, as would their children. He smiled forever with his family. Rin's screams of agony wiped the smile off his face and he hauled ass to the hospital. There was no way in hell that baby was being born on his leather seats. The hospital rose in the horizon and there was a space cleared for them, Sesshomaru parked quickly not bothering with perfection and carried his wife to the appointed room much to the swooning fantasies of the nurses there. He laid her down upon the bed when with a shriek her water broke and secretly he thanked Kami it wasn't all over his car or him. The nurses took their time and began to leave, Sesshomaru caught the last one by the arm before she left.

"Why are you not helping my wife?" He demanded.

"We have to wait until she dilates to the correct size, for now we're prepping a room in the maternity ward for her and a space for your child, we'll also bring in the papers for you to sign the child's name." She explained and rushed off. Sesshomaru plopped down onto the chair and pulled out his phone he texted Inuyasha quickly.

To: Yash

Rin is giving birth, get your ass over here.

From: Sesshomaru the Conqueror

Yeah they were a little conceited. He waited for a few minutes when he heard the ding.

To: Fluffy

Be there in a few, don't let the baby be born without me

From: Inuyasha the Great

He typed out a quick response chuckling at his brother's childlike ways.

To: Yash

What am I supposed to do? Hold it there?

From: Sesshomaru the Conqueror

To: Fluffy

Duh XD

From: Inuyasha the Great

Sesshomaru chuckled waiting for the paperwork and his kid brother and what he now considered friends and soon to be Sister


	12. Babies and foreboding coke heads

Sango watched Miroku finally wake up and she shook him

"Wake up!" She said

"I'm up I'm up!" He said drowsily.

"Guess what! Kagome and Kikyou are twins!" She simply couldn't hold it in any longer and giggled like crazy

"WHAT!" Miroku slapped a hand over his mouth to not wake Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah and she doesn't even know that we know Kikyou!"

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"As soon as I can"

"Wow, twins."

"Yeah."

After texting his brother and getting the address of the pre designated hospital from the notes in his phone, Inuyasha shook Kagome awake, she mumbled and tried to fall back asleep.

"Wake up lazy, Rin's having the baby!" He said forgetting Kagome didn't know he had a brother or sister in law. He finally gave up trying to wake her lazy ass up and settled for carrying her he kicked the door open much to the distress of his two friends and roared "START THE CAR RIN'S HAVING THE BABY!" Miroku jumped up and called to have the car brought around and Sango grabbed the gifts Inuyasha had bought for the baby. They raced down the stairs and piled into the car.

"INUYASHA SLOW THE HECK DOWN!" Were the first words out of Kagome's mouth when she woke up in the passenger's seat of his car.

"No time Rin's about to have the baby!"

"Who's Rin?" She asked wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Rin is Sesshomaru's mate and Inuyasha's sister in law," Explained Sango quickly.

"Oh.. OH! OH MY GOD YOU'RE GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" She cheered.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" He was beaming.

"The average bunny starts having sex at 8 months and has an average of 96 babies a year." Chimed in our favorite pervert Miroku.

"What?" The other 3 questioned.

"You said to tell you something you didn't know." He shrugged.

"Sesshy, call the nurse I think the baby's here!" She groaned in pain.

"Can't you hold it in a little longer?" He said nervously as he pushed the nurse's button so many times the poor gadget broke.

"THE BABY SAYS NOW!" She growled

"Ok Ok geeze and I'M the demon?"

"SHESSHOMARU!"

"I'm going I'm Going!"

He ran down the stairs and alerted the nurses since they refused to come up because he pressed the button for every little thing. Including when Rin wanted water.

Finally she was wheeled into the room and Sesshomaru stood beside her, at that moment Inuyasha and Co ran into the room and stood around Rin she smiled and screamed in pain for several minutes, then all was silent except for her breathing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Was heard as the baby took it's first breath, Sesshomaru cut the umbilical cord with his claws, much to the annoyance of the nurses as they shuffled away to clean the baby.

"Wow, I'm a father." He said sinking down into the chair, Inuyasha clapped him on the back.

"Congrats Fluffy." He beamed.

Not too long after a nurse walked into the room carrying a small bundle, she placed it on the bed next to Rin and smiled.

"Congratulations on your baby boy Mr. Takahashi." She said.

The small bundle cooed and everyone turned to look, he was pudgy and adorable with silky silver hair, golden eyes, and puppy dog ears. He had the elegant features of his father and his mother's eye shape, he looked a little like Inuyasha both being inu hanyous, only paler and with slightly more feminine features.

"katsujinken, Katsu for short. Life giving Sword." He cooed

"Interesting choice considering your name is The Killing Perfection." Commented Rin in her exhaustion.

"He will not be bred to fight like a mindless zombie, no he won't no he won't." He started that baby talk that makes no sense.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA FLUFFY!" Inuyasha snapped pictures as fast as he could as well as video of the father and his son. It felt like a good day.

**MEANWHILE IN THE BAT CAVE, JK WITH THE EVIL BASTARDS**

Kikyou laid down the plans before Kouga.

"When can we start?" She asked impatiently She lifted her coke stash to her nose and was about to take a long snort when Kouga smacked it out of her hands. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOUCHE BAG!" She screamed.

"We have to make it look like you're off that shit and repenting and need his help! We need to get you healthier." He looked down at the woman who was more skin and bones than human, her nose was cracked and bleeding from so much cocaine use and her hair was dull and flat. Thank god she was young and could bounce back otherwise this would never work.

"Fine, but I want to kill that disgusting Hanyou." She growled.

"Fine, as long as I rape my new victim I don't care.


	13. Fluffy Baby

Kagome rocked baby Katsu in her arms softly, Rin and Sesshomaru sleeping and the others down getting lunch. Inuyasha promised to bring her something from the kitchen. She sat on his big king sized bed, Rin and Sesshomaru were sleeping in Sesshomaru's old room across the hall and they would be staying here a few weeks while Rin rested up and Sesshomaru attended the media gatherings.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, mamma's gonna buy a mocking bird.

if that mocking won't sing, mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull, Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry, Daddy loves you and so do I." She sang the lullabye she'd often heard on tv and the radio as a child.

A soft male chuckle startled her and she looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her with soft eyes, he held a small tray in his hands and she blushed brightly, looking around at anything but Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I didn't see you there." She looked down at baby Katsu.

"Sorry, I should have knocked, but anyway I brought you a sandwich and some juice, I can take Katsu while you eat." He placed the tray upon the bed and plucked his little nephew out of her arms and bouncing him a little, he small bundle gurgled joyfully. Kagome moved over to the small table in the center of the room to eat while Inuyasha climbed up onto the bed, letting Katsu crawl around like the adorable tyke loved to do.

"You know I think Katsu is going to be just like his father." Commented Kagome, a smile on her face.

"Oh? Why?" Asked Inuyasha carefully watching the child.

"Just watch." She gestured but Inuyasha was already watching his Nephew like a hawk, and suddenly he understood what Kagome meant when little Katsu sat up and with his little demon voice called out.

"My Perfect Ass." Although it sounded alot like "Mwy Pewfet Ash." Inuyasha couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That a boy!"

* * *

><p>I just want to say I'm Soooooo sorry to any of my readers who are mad at me! You see my computer broke and I had to wait until it was fixed to retrieve all my back up files that I'd saved online, any that were just on my computer got completely wiped so, I'm so so sorry. :'(<p> 


End file.
